This invention relates to insect traps, and more particularly to a trap that is designed to trap flies and a lure for the trap.
It has been long known that flies are not only annoying insects, but also harmful to humans, because they carry various and numerous pathogenic germs, and their larvae can cause intestinal problems. As a result, it is desirable to destroy flies not only in one""s home, but also in such commercial and public areas as food markets, restaurants, and the like.
Numerous different devices have been proposed for attracting and destroying flies. Some of the known devices comprise a tape with an adhesive coating that is suspended or laid flat on a surface, so as to cause flies to land on the adhesive surface and adhere to it.
Other devices propose the use of fly traps that have containment chambers, wherein a liquified bait is deposited. The bait attracts the flies to enter the chamber, wherein they will drown in the aqueous bait.
Similarly, much research has been conducted in an effort to formulate a lure for attracting flies. Unfortunately, such lures often contain pesticides that are unsafe for humans and domestic animals.
One improved fly trap device and a bait for the trap is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,781 to Danny B. Carter, which patent is entirely incorporated herein by reference. The present invention provides various changes and/or improvements to the Carter fly trap device and bait described in this previous patent. Like the previous Carter fly trap device and bait, the present fly trap device and bait are advantageous because they are safe for the environment and contain no toxic substances.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fly trap for controlling disease carrying insects. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fly trap that is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a lure to be used with a fly trap for attracting flies. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fly trap and lure that are non-toxic and environmentally safe.
In one embodiment, this invention relates to a fly trap, comprising: a cylindrical side wall made of a mesh material, wherein the side wall includes a bottom end and a top end; a bottom wall located directly at or near (i.e., xe2x80x9cproximatexe2x80x9d) the bottom end of the side wall; a top wall located proximate the top end of the side wall, wherein the top wall includes a light reflecting device, and wherein the side wall, bottom wall, and top wall define an interior chamber of the fly trap that is adapted to receive and retain flies; an entry conduit extending from the bottom wall and providing an entry path to the interior chamber of the fly trap, the entry conduit having a bottom opening defined therein and a top opening defined therein that is smaller than the bottom opening; and a lure holding device for holding a fly lure composition beneath the bottom opening of the entry conduit.
In another embodiment, this invention relates to a fly trap, comprising: a cylindrical side wall made of a mesh material, wherein the side wall includes a bottom end and a top end; a bottom wall located proximate the bottom end of the side wall; a top wall located proximate the top end of the side wall, wherein the side wall, bottom wall, and top wall define an interior chamber of the fly trap that is adapted to receive and retain flies; an entry conduit extending from the bottom wall and providing an entry path to the interior chamber of the fly trap, the entry conduit having a bottom opening defined therein and a top opening defined therein that is smaller than the bottom opening, and a lure holding device for holding a fly lure composition beneath the bottom opening or bottom entry port of the entry conduit, wherein at least one of the side wall, bottom wall, top wall, entry conduit, or lure holding device is coated with a material that glows in the dark. Preferably, most or all of the surfaces of the fly trap are coated with a material that glows in the dark (e.g., a phosphorescent powder).
Another advantageous aspect of the fly trap according to the invention includes the use of a plurality of leg members extending below the bottom wall to support the side wall, bottom wall, and top wall of the trap. These leg members may include means to secure the leg member to a surface on which the fly trap is supported (e.g., holes to receive a bolt, screw, spike, or other securing device; clamping devices; clasping devices; cleats; ties; etc.). Preferably, each leg member includes a surface support portion for contacting a surface on which the fly trap is supported, wherein the surface support portion extends outside a cylinder defined by extending the side wall to the surface on which the fly trap is supported.
Another advantageous feature of the invention includes providing a bracket member extending from each leg member for supporting the lure holding device above the support surface and immediately below the bottom opening or bottom entry port of the entry conduit.
Alternatively, instead of supporting the fly trap on the ground using leg members, the trap also can be hung at a suitable location using a handle member provided at or near the top wall.
Another advantageous feature of the invention, which simplifies the structure and the manufacturing procedure, relates to the use of an integral, unitary construction for the entry conduit and at least a portion of the bottom wall. This can be accomplished, for example, if the entry conduit is formed with a flange that extends outward from the bottom opening or entry port, and this flange forms at least a portion of the bottom wall of the trap. Preferably, both the entry conduit and the flange are made of a mesh material (preferably the same mesh material that makes up the cylindrical side wall), and, in this manner, at least a portion of the bottom wall is made from the mesh material.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a new lure composition for a fly trap (also called a xe2x80x9cbait mixturexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdried bait mixturexe2x80x9d in this specification). In general, the fly trap lure composition according to this aspect of the invention includes about 0.5-3% dried animal blood, wherein the dried animal blood is dried in such a manner that proteins contained therein are not denatured and amino acids contained therein remain intact; and about 0.1-5% sweet brewer""s yeast, wherein all percentages are weight percentages based on the entire weight of the composition. A more detailed embodiment of a preferred lure composition comprises the following ingredients: 5-30% sucrose; 5-30% sodium carbonate; 20-50% bicarbonate of soda; 0.25-5% urea; 0.1-5% sweet brewer""s yeast; 0.25-5% active dry yeast; 0.25-5% dried animal blood; 0.25-5% isoamyl acetate; 0.25-5% sodium lactate; and 10-50% water, wherein all percentages are percent by weight based on the total weight of the composition. As noted above, the dried animal blood in this composition may be dried in such a manner that proteins contained therein are not denatured and amino acids contained therein remain intact. Even more preferably, the fly lure composition comprises the following: about 12-16% sucrose; about 12-16% sodium carbonate; about 34-42% bicarbonate of soda; about 0.5-3% urea; about 0.25-2% sweet brewer""s yeast; about 0.5-3% active dry yeast; about 0.5-3% dried animal blood (dried in the manner described above); about 0.5-3% isoamyl acetate; about 0.5-3% sodium lactate; and the balance water, wherein all percentages are percent by weight based on the total weight of the composition. This lure composition is advantageous because it attracts both male and female flies to the trap (the females being drawn by the protein containing dried blood ingredient).
Alternatively, the above-ingredients, excluding water, can be thoroughly admixed together and then water may be added at the time the admixture is used as a lure, to activate the lure composition. When making the dry admixture noted above, the lure material according to the present invention comprises the following ingredients: 10-30% sucrose; 10-30% sodium carbonate; 30-70% bicarbonate of soda; 0.25-5% urea; 0.1-5% sweet brewer""s yeast; 0.25-5% active dry yeast; 0.25-5% dried animal blood; 0.25-5% isoamyl acetate; and 0.25-5% sodium lactate, wherein all percentages are percent by weight. Again, the dried animal blood used in this composition may be dried in such a manner that proteins contained therein are not denatured and amino acids contained therein remain intact. Preferably, this dry fly lure composition comprises the following: about 15-25% sucrose; about 15-25% sodium carbonate; about 40-60% bicarbonate of soda; about 0.5-3% urea; about 0.25-2% sweet brewer""s yeast; about 0.5-3% active dry yeast; about 0.5-3% dried animal blood (dried in the manner described above); about 0.5-3% isoamyl acetate; and about 0.5-3% sodium lactate, wherein all percentages are percent by weight.
The bait mixture is non-toxic, contains no pesticides and, when mixed with a small amount of water to form a viscous composition, exudes a strong attractant odor to attract flies in a predetermined control area.
After consuming a small amount of the bait, the flies fly upwardly through the entry conduit and are entrapped within the interior chamber of the fly trap.